Nothing Worth Killing For
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: An older version of Remy comes onto the scene and wants the real Remy dead, in no uncertain terms, believing him capable of one day destroying the world. With Remy's life on the line, the team will do whatever it takes to keep him safe. It's just another day in the life of the X-Men! 59th story in a series! Trigger warnings inside! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Warning. Alcohol and drinking mention here.

I don't know what to tell you anymore. In my head, this is kind of filler, because mega super important stuff is on the horizon, but not just yet. Gotta do story 59 first. Hope you see it differently. Enjoy!

* * *

"BEEP!"  
"BEEP!"  
"BEEP!"  
"BEEP!"

"Ohhmygawd, make it stop!" The alarm was infuriatingly loud this morning, but that might've had something to do with the fact that Remy had taken advantage of being legal drinking age the night before. He'd had a couple beers with Logan and the guys. He slammed his hand down on the alarm, turning over and cocooning himself back into a sound sleep. It was far from a hangover, but the early morning after drinking wasn't proving to be a pleasant experience.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mmnnh!" Remy groaned, ignoring it, clutching his blankets tighter around him.

Another few knocks. He got up and opened the door.

Kurt, Molly and Kitty were all staring at him expectantly. They were dressed in the usual winter attire of sweaters and gloves.

"What?" Remy said grumpily.

"A 'Good morning' would be nice, " Molly said, "Come on, sleepy head, we're supposed to go do charity work today. The soup kitchen, remember?"

Remy's brain tracked. He vaguely remembered discussing some charity work, but that had been weeks ago. Fortunately, Molly and the others had recovered from being captured after a couple weeks of rest, so they were up and around again. Regular therapy sessions with Jean had helped the most vulnerable younger kids get past the experience and The Mansion attack, and let the older ones deal with it slowly. Remy recalled that the entire student body had gotten roped into volunteering at various venues, which, in Remy's opinion, wasn't so much volunteering as it was free labor. The older teachers all thought it would provide them with a valuable learning experience. Again, Remy's opinion was that a lesson would come better from, say, doing his chores for him. Washing his car, running his errands, organizing his dresser. Same effect, but at least Remy got something out of it. Not that he was a bad person, but if Remy wasn't getting paid, he didn't see much point in doing manual labor. Apparently there was something called "A sense of accomplishment" you felt after doing good for others for free, but Remy didn't quite believe it. (Seriously,  
he knew it was a real thing, but he'd never experienced it before.)

"I'm out. Headache," He turned around, beginning to shut the door behind him.

Kurt jammed his foot into the door before Remy could close it completely. "It's non-negotiable mien freund. Everyone's pitching in unless they're on death's doorstep. The Professor said so this morning."

"...I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Remy sighed.

* * *

The soup kitchen was in the poorer district of Bayville. The streets were littered and had a few banged up cars that had broken windows. As for the facility, it wasn't exactly new and shiny either, with cracked tile floors, scuffed blue walls and tables and chairs being held together with nothing more than packing tape. There were only two rooms, the cafeteria style dining room and a tiny 10 by 20 kitchen through an open doorway in the back.

The only things that seemed solid and clean in the place were the steel service table, pots and pans, plastic utensils, and Styrofoam bowls fresh out of their packages.

The four of them, plus a few other students, like Sammy and Bobby, stood behind the table after getting instructions. Fill bowls hand, out spoons and crackers, smile and don't hold up the line with chatter. Lastly, seconds were fine, but thirds were against the rules.

People soon piled into the place until the line was out the door. Remy couldn't help but stare. The poor seemed to come from all backgrounds, all ethnicities. Men, women and children came in wearing either tattered clothes or used ones. Some even had no shoes.

They started serving.

"...You're welcome!" Remy heard Molly say. He looked over at her a moment. Of course, she looked beautiful most days, but today Mollys cheeks were flush from the cold and she had a glow about her, being selfless and doing good for others. It made Remy smile, inside and out.

"Keep it going up there!" The head of the Charity shouted.

Remy snapped out of it, shaking his head a little and coming back to reality, quickly pouring out soup again.

After the morning was over with and the clock struck noon, everyone was free to go home. They got into Remy's car.

"Anyone else hungry? I'm ready to eat," Remy said.

"Oh, right, you missed breakfast! Sorry! We're good, but I could go for a hot chocolate," Molly said.

They drove through the freshly paved ice covered roads to the closest restaurant. 'Mike's' the yellow and red sign said.

They settled into a table and ordered hot chocolate and one bacon double cheeseburger.

"Anything else going on today? It's cold enough to freeze coffee out there," Remy quipped.

"Nothing. I'm going home and curling up with several good books," Kitty stretched her arms over her head.

"Sounds good. I think I'll join you," Kurt said.

"Me, Jubilee and some of the other girls were going to browse the thrift stores," Molly said, "Kitty, the invitation is still up for grabs if you want to come."

"Normally, I would, but I just started this really good book," Kitty said, "Next time."

"Hm. Guess I'll have to find my own fun then. After we meet the new doctor, of course." Remy said, eating another few french fries.  
The school was scheduled to have a new doctor on the staff, assisting Hank and filling in for him at times. The Professor had left it at that, for a big surprise. They didn't even know if the doctor was going to be male, female or even a mutant!

They left the restaurant after paying, heading for the car. The cold chilled their bones and a breeze whipped against their backs unforgiving-ly. Thank goodness for central heating!

A man in a long, gray wool overcoat bumped against Remy's shoulder suddenly, coming across their path.  
"Hey! Watch it!" Remy yelped.

The man paid them no attention and just kept walking.

"That was rude," Kitty stared.

"Some people are just jerks. No way around it," Molly sighed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Remy said, looking on as he opened the driver's side door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

2020 AN: I'm so sorry! I had no idea Cecelia was actually Puerto Rican and not black! She looked totally black to me and I don't remember seeing anything about it in her profile. It's March of 2020, and I just found out. So, it's fixed now. It's still hard to wrap my head around, because to me, she's drawn with black features, has dark skin and wears cornrows, (even white girls wear them, I've done worn my hair like that too, but I associate them with black girls. Most people probably do), but live and learn.

* * *

"Students, I'd like to introduce you to our newest staff member. This is Doctor Cecelia Reyes. She will be filling in for Mister McCoy when he is away, in addition to being his new assistant," The Professor said when the kids and other students had gathered in the foyer back at home. Standing next to Hank and the professor was a dark skinned Puerto Rican woman who rivaled even Storm's beauty. She was a little taller than Jean. She had high cheekbones, a straight, pert but wide nose, and wide hips. Her long black hair was worn in sweptback cornrows. She wore jeans, sneakers and a black turtleneck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Cecilia smiled, "I have PH.D's in pediatrics, general medical, psychology and chiropractic. I'm also a mutant who can erect a biofield of energy for protection and defense, so you can feel comfortable with me. Any questions?"

"Are old are you?"

"What's this lump on my neck?"

"Can you fix my back?"

"I've got this boil on my finger..."

"Are you going to give us Danger Room sessions too?"

"I'm thirty-six. If you follow me in a moment, I can check some of you out. No, I'm not qualified to run Danger Room sessions just yet," Cecilia smiled.

"X-Men, please join us in my office to meet Cecilia personally in two hours," The Professor said, "Everyone else can meet her at their own convinience during the week. She'll be in the infirmary downstairs or in room twenty in the women's wing most of the time."

"Hmm," Molly looked a bit put out, "I can't meet her with you guys. I'm not an 'official' X-Man yet." She used air quotes.

"You are to me," Remy romantically held her chin, "Anyway, I'm sure you'll get your chance later. Don't worry."

"Sorry Molly," Kitty shrugged, leading Kurt and Remy upstairs.

* * *

The professor had gone through introductions of the team, then everyone sat or stood in his office to get to know their newest staff addition a little better.

"So, are we getting that much to handle that Hank needed more help?" Remy smirked.

"Yes and no," Hank said, "Most of us go back aways. The Professor offered to take Cecilia on as a student in her younger years, but she wasn't interested. She would've joined us much sooner on the staff, but she was busy getting her doctorates and had a lot going on in her personal life. Now, I do need the help and should I have to leave for conferences and such, there's a capable physician to tend from everything to from scraped knees to a mental breakdown."

"Good," Kurt smirked, "We're always worried about Scott having breakdowns."

"Really? I thought that was you," Scott shot back.

"If there's any personal medical problems or things you want to get off your chest, you can come talk to me. I want you to know I'm here to help and I'll keep everything confidential," Cecilia said warmly.

"Remy's got a problem. He runs his mouth too much," Rogue smirked.

"Please, can't any of you be serious?" Jean put a hand to her head, "It's like hanging around a bunch of five year olds!"

"I find it refreshing," Cecilia said, "I've been around stuffy high society types for years in colleges. This feels so much better.  
Such, happy, youthful energy!"

"Anyway," Scott became serious again, "We'll come to you if we have a need to, Miss Cecilia."

"Please, just Cecilia," She smiled, "I'm not ancient."

"Cessy," Remy shortened it, "We do have an honorary X-Man that isn't here. My girlfriend Molly. She's still a student, but she's been on more adventures with us than I can count. I'm sure you'll get to meet her later."

Cecilia didn't seem to object to the nickname. "I look forward to meeting her, Remy."

"Okay. So, where are you from? How do you like your coffee? Did Hank hire you first because he thinks you're cute?" Remy rambled on. (Hank blushed in embarrassment.)

"Watch out for this one," Logan said, jerking a thumb at Remy, "He's worse than all the younger kids combined. A real piece of work."

"I'm from New York City. I like my coffee with sugar. I'm sure there are other reasons Hank hired me, but that might've been on the list," Cecilia gave Hank a flirty look, putting a fist under her chin as she leaned on the arm of the couch while he stood next to her.

"I think there's some, ah, papers I need to file. If you'll excuse me!" Hank practically ran out of the room, leaving the door open.

"What was _that_ about?" Molly poked her head in.

"Just some teasing, Petite" Remy said, smirking.

"Please, come in Molly," The Professor said.

"Thanks Professor. Sorry, I'm not trying to intrude. I was just curious," Molly smiled. She went over and shook Cecilia's hand, "Hello. I'm Molly. It's good to meet you."

"It's good to meet you too, Molly," Cecilia said, "So you're Remy's girlfriend? The professor told me all about the team before he came, and many of his other students. Plus I saw you holding hands earlier."

"What did he say about us?" Rogue asked, skeptical.

"All good things, Rogue." The Professor nodded.

"Well, if that's all Professor, Scott and I need to get going," Jean said, "He _promised_ we were going to meet my mom and sister for lunch Valdoni's while they're in town."

"Yes, we are. Thank you," Xavier shuffled some papers on his desk.

"What? Just because I forgot one time..." Scott said as Jean pulled him out of the room by his shirt so he couldn't get away. The start of an argument could be heard as they walked down the hallway.

Everyone else separated. Molly to go shopping, Kurt and Kitty to read books, Ororo and Cecilia to catch up while having coffee downstairs, Logan to work on the jet repairs, and the Professor stayed to do paper work.

That left Remy alone. He decided to go see what Piotr was doing.

* * *

"Knock-knock buddy!" Remy stuck his head in Piotr's room, with his bed and many paintings laying about the floor and piled high on his dresser, but the big man was out elsewhere.

"Hmph. Of course, I'm gonna have to _look_ for him," Remy grumbled to himself.

He asked around, eventually finding Piotr outside sketching.

"What the heck are you doing out here, hommes? It's _freezing_!" Remy dug his glove covered hands into his trench coat's deep pockets.

Piotr looked up from sketching.  
"I am used to ze cold, comrade. It doesn't bother me. I was merely out here sketching the snow and ze beautiful scenery."

Remy looked around. The snow covering everything did look awfully pretty, covering the entirety of the ground, the statues in the yard,  
some trees, and covering the tennis court and the (covered) pool. But he much rather would've enjoyed seeing it from inside the house, preferably with some hot chocolate topped with marshmallows. "Hey, everyone else has plans. Do you want to go do something? Whatever it is, I'll pay. Arcade, pizza, maybe go see a movie." Anything was better than standing out here in the snow, even if it was beautiful.

"Yes, it would be nice to, ah, "hang out"," Piotr said awkwardly, "Let us go to ze movies and take in lunch afterward."

"Alright! Can't wait," Remy smiled. Finally, out of this unforgiving cold!

They got ready, grabbed the keys and headed to the theater to take in a spy thriller. Afterwards, they got pizza at the food court. Combination, half with jalapenos for Remy. He sprinkled on extra chili flakes, trying to warm his insides to beat the cold weather. Plus, for him, it was just good eats.

"I confess, I do not understand your affinity for ze spicy foods," Piotr looked on at Remy, who admittedly, was eating his fourth slice.

"Born and raised on it," Remy swallowed, "You're not a native Louisianian if you can't take the heat!"

"Hm. I shall make you my family's soup recipe one day soon. It is not spicy, but it is hearty. Make you strong,  
like bull!" Piotr exclaimed.

"I'm down for anything," Remy finished his slice, "You know me, meat and potatoes guy."

"Hmph, that is funny. My mother would call you thin and want to feed you much borscht," Piotr smiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Remy waved him off.

They finished up, leaving the mall. Remy had definitely noticed women giving them looks all day, but ignored it. Sorry ladies, but these boys are taken.

Walking out, a man bumped Remy in the parking lot yet again. Remy did a double take. Yes, it was the same man from that morning-same coat, same height, same hat. Remy knew how to spot people. Being a former thief, he was very visual.

"What's wrong?" Piotr asked.

"That's the second time today that guys bumped into me," Remy said, watching as the man got into a black car, "We're going to follow him and see what's up. Get in."

* * *

AN: Cecilia was a random addition. I was scrolling through Uncanny X-Men's spotlight section, intent on perusing Remy's bio for plot inspiration/pickings, when I came across her biography. She's a vague memory for me from the comics, but seems like a strong, interesting character. I did give her a ton of PH.D's, but we'll say she's another genius like Hank and Kitty. Hope I do her justice! Also, I know Hank being a doctor isn't Evo cannon, but it's definitely comic cannon, and they surely needed someone around to perform surgery and take care of boo-boos! LOL!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They tailed the man's car for nearly an hour, until he stopped in front of a gray cement building on the other side of town.  
The man got out and went inside. Piotr and Remy discreetly followed him. Remy parted his staff in half, using it like rapellers in rock climbing, scaling up the side of the old building to the windows to look inside.

"What do you see?"

The man had his back to the window. There were three barrels in front of him. They disintegrated into only dust with a familiar kinetic charge. The man turned around going to a table and opening a laptop on a table with a chair and Remy stared at him. Time seemed to slow down, because, no matter the age, Remy recognized the face. He was haggard looking, maybe mid-to-late forties in a shot, his hair was longer and he hadn't shaved in days...

That was Remy.

Actual Remy fell to the ground in shock, landing on his feet with a wobble. He'd managed to hold onto half his staff, but only from a death grip. "We need to go home. Right now!"

"But what about your-?"

"I'll come back for the rest of the staff later," Remy insisted, "We gotta leave."

* * *

Back at home, Remy had the Professor gather up the team and Molly into his office, as everyone had arrived home.

"What's going on?" Charles questioned, "My boy, you're white as a sheet and so agitated."

"Really bad news. I don't know how or why, but that guy that bumped into me this morning? I think it's me from the future," Remy said, sitting in a chair after the shock. He summarized what had gone on earlier.

"I don't think even you would come back here," Rogue said, "What? Did he come to tell you to change that awful haircut."

No one laughed.

"Rogue, this is serious," Molly put her hands on Remy's shoulders from behind, "There's gotta be a reason he's here. There always is. I just want to know why he hasn't contacted us yet."

"Maybe he doesn't want to," Jean pointed out.

Everyone stared at her like she'd grown another eye.

"I'm serious. Alternate Remy wasn't good. There's a possibility this future Remy might not be," Jean said.

"But...he's from the future," Molly said, "What could happen that could make Remy turn against us?"

Everyone stared at each other.  
"I don't think we want to know the answer to that question, Molly. Everyone needs to suit up. We need to find this guy. Meet you in the garage in ten," Scott ordered.

"It's gonna be okay, Remy," Molly promised, with her eternal optimism, "We'll figure this out."  
She kissed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Warning! Non-graphic tazing torture scene. Probably no worse than what the show had, considering it's rating. Not sure how everyone feels about that, so just putting a little warning out there.

* * *

They drove (and some took the jet) around for two whole hours, but no dice.  
Remy came back disappointed and worried.

"We'll find him, one way or the other," Molly said, looking determined with a fist in her palm, after the two had found their way upstairs.

Remy bent down and kissed her.  
"Your optimism is inspiring, Cherie, but I think it's going to take time. I'll see you later, I know you have stuff to do."

"I wish I didn't," Molly frowned, "Hang in there, Remy."

Remy went to his room, hanging up his coat in the armoire.  
He lay back on his bed, but something seemed amiss. He could feel another person's emotions in the room.

"I know you're here, it's no use hiding," Remy said.

"...Ah, yes. Your empathic powers," The other, older Remy appeared after pressing a button on a camouflage watch, "Mine faded long ago."

Remy leapt to his feet, all adrenalin.  
"You're here! Why did you come back to this time? What do you want?"

"I didn't come back from anywhere. I'm of another timeline, boy. Now, to take care of you," Older Remy threw out several black metal balls that landed on the floor, emitting a green gas.

'Well, if this isn't familiar,' Remy said as he fell unconscious to the shiny wood floor.

* * *

Remy woke up later in the warehouse from before. He was sitting up, his hands tied behind his back with something. He looked around. No one was there. Daylight shined through the windows, so it had possibly only been a few hours since his capture. Behind him, he felt his wrists bound with hard plastic. He tried charging them, but nothing happened. It was a set of power inhibitor handcuffs.

Remy heard footsteps approach him. Older Remy came around to the front of him.  
"Fancy meeting you here," Actual Remy quipped.

"Don't test me!" Older Remy snapped.

"Whatever. So, why all the theatrics?"

"I'm going to make you suffer slowly," Older Remy smiled cruelly, "You see, where I've come from, I've destroyed my earth. My powers got too strong,  
too out of control. I have gone to other timelines, other places, to make sure the same thing doesn't happen. I have killed other versions of myself. Soon, I got to find killing wasn't enough. I like hearing them scream first."

"Fat chance you're going to get anywh-AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Actual Remy found his body electrocuted. Through bleary eyes, he could see thin metal taser wires wrapped loosely around him, attached to his clothes. (Thankfully, there was nothing near the groin area.)

Again and again, electricity surged over Remys body until he saw stars. Something dripped from his nose. Blood, he noticed, as it dripped onto is jeans.

"You're...not going...to get...away with-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Remy breathed heavily, getting tazed again.

"What was that?" Older Remy held a hand to his ear.

The door to their right suddenly fell down to the ground with Creature in tiger form on top of it. She let out a blood-curdling roar so loud, surely they heard it for miles.

"Nightcrawler, get him!" Cyclops ordered. Cyclops fired on Older Remy, but the man erected a kinetic energy shield so that the optic blast just bounced off, hitting one of the surrounding walls and dissipating.

Creature sprung and pounced while older Remy was distracted. She pinned him down with her huge paws. Saliva dripped out of her mouth and onto his front while her eyes, slitted and green, held nothing but contempt and anger for this new enemy. As usual, Creature valued Remy's safety above all else. He'd been stolen away from her and she'd move heaven and earth to get him back.

"You think a tiger is going to scare me, you've got some nerve," Older Remy said. He held a hand under her, forming a ball of pure energy.

BUHHHBOOM!

Creature flew up from the blast, at least ten feet, landing on the ground barely on her feet. There'd almost been no time for her body to adjust for course correction, and hey, tigers weren't exactly meant to _land_ on their feet from such a high drop. Meanwhile, Older Remy set the watch on his wrist to camouflage, running out the back door. None of the others could see him, but Molly could smell him and faintly make him out with her feline eyes, designed to hunt prey. Creature ran after him, into the alley and out into the street. He kept running, turning left and up the sidewalk. She'd get him-

"SCREEECH!"  
"HONNNK!"

Except for the big, blue minivan almost hitting her.

Frozen in place, Creature looked again. Older Remy was gone, lost to the crowds.  
Creature went back inside where the team was waiting. Nightcrawler and Cyclops were holding Remy up as he'd gone unconscious, limp as a rag doll. "We'll get him another day, Creature. Let's worry about getting Remy home now." Cyclops said.

* * *

At home, Remy slowly woke up.  
"...Mmmhf! Took one too many hits off of that tazer." Remy rubbed his neck, his head throbbing. He decided not moving was the best idea, he was exhausted, to be sure.

"I'll say," Molly hugged him, "We're just relieved you're awake now!"  
The team was all in the infirmary, concerned for Remy's well-being and looking eager to know what had happened.

"So, how'd he get you?" Rogue asked first.

Remy summarized it all, and let them know that the insane killer had let them in on his plan.  
"An alternate timeline, of course!" Molly said brightly, smiling big, "I knew he couldn't really be you, I just knew it!"

"Regardless, we still need to keep Remy safe," Scott said.

"We will, Scott," Jean said, "In the meantime, we'll keep looking for the older Remy and you rest up." Jean pat Remy's blanket covered leg reassuringly. The team left, except for Molly.

"Now," Molly said, "Since you're back home safe, I can take _care_ of you like a _good_ girlfriend."

"You always take good care...of...me...?" Remy had to raise an eyebrow as she took off the belt to her uniform, unpinning her hair and shaking it out, running her fingers through it. Last, she climbed onto the bed, sitting with her legs folded under her, kissing Remy more slowly than usual. Lastly, Molly held his hands, to put them firmly onto her waist, above her hips.

"Er, Molly? Wh-what are you doing, baby?" Remy stammered, smiling nervously. This definitely wasn't like her, so he was dreaming or...something.

"I was really worried, Remy. It's been a long time since anyone had the nerve to kidnap you. On the way back I figured, hey, show him how much you appreciate him. A little flirty making-out and me not looking like crap for once after a mission," Molly smiled in a very uncharacteristic way.

Remy blinked, trying to process it. Okay, he was awake, first of all. Secondly, Molly was just trying to show him how much she loved him without taking it to levels they weren't ready for. She was taking it as far as she could, and even kissing him like that, was a big step for her.

"You look hot, trust me, but doing all that...as much as I love it...takes it a bit overboard. We can make out, but you shouldn't put temptation in front of me either, my little minx." Remy rubbed her arms.

"Sorry," Molly apologized, smiling, "Just thought you'd really like it."

"I do, but I think we can wait a little longer for that kind of appreciation," Remy said, staring southward on her.  
Maybe she'd let him...?

No, best not to take advantage of her. Even if he'd waited an unrealistic, (to him), amount of time to get to second base.  
Besides, he didn't want to fight, not after the day he'd had.

"Okay, well, I know I'll still make you happy," Molly rubbed his neck, kissing Remy, getting close, but not _too_ close.

Remy mused. Molly made him happy all the time.

...However, this kind of attention definitely didn't hurt anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

It took a few days for Remy to fully recover from the tazing of a lifetime, naturally. In that time, Older Remy had proved impossible to locate. The X-Men figured when he wanted to be found, he'd find them, so they'd wait it out. Of course, since he was here to kill Remy, that meant Remy was-once again-under house arrest. This time he didn't fight it, because house arrest was much better than getting tazed nearly to death.

So, Remy spent his time reading in his room.

There was a knock at his open door. It was Molly, holding a plate of something with a dishtowel over it.  
"Something smells good," Remy got up, setting down his copy of Dune, going over to Molly.

"Viola!" Molly whipped off the dish towel dramatically, "Your favorite! Spice cake!"

"Making-out and spice cake all in one day? Cherie, you're making me one _very_ spoiled boy," Remy took a piece, gratefully biting in. It was pleasantly warm, smelling delicious and tasting almost like the one's he'd gotten growing up, "It's really good."

"Well, you know, it's just something to make you feel better. You've had a horrible day and you're going to be stuck inside a while," Molly smiled.

"You're too considerate, Petite," Remy rubbed her head, "None of my old girlfriends ever baked anything for me."

"You're welcome, Remy," Molly went to sit on the bed. Remy joined her.

"I was pretty scared earlier, but I'm sure you knew that," Molly said, looking a bit sad.

"You fought for me like you always do. I couldn't ask for more. We're going to get him, it's just going to take a lot of time," Remy flopped back on the bed, arms over his head.

"Unless...unless we set a trap," Molly stood, staring to pace.

Remy sat up, tilting his head.  
"What are you thinking?"

"I'm not. Yet. Got a plan...forming...something...hmmm. We need the team." Molly snapped her fingers excitedly with a big grin on her face.

They gathered in the Professors office again.  
"Okay, so I was thinking we could set a trap for Evil Remy, but I've only gotten so far. There's that Schwarma shop across from the mall. It's public, but not too much. We're going to need a few people around. Some extra image inducers might help."

"What are you getting at?" Rogue wondered.

"He wants to kill Remy, we're going to give him _a_ Remy to try to kill, but not _our_ Remy," a sneaky, almost wicked grin crossed Molly's normally soft, sweet features.

The kids and Professor bounced ideas off each other. It would take a few days to put together, but it was probably more than enough time than they needed, since things were going so slow.

"Alright," Scott said, "Kurt and Kitty, you gather supplies. Rogue's in charge of securing the location, Molly, you get the image inducers from Forge, and Jean and I will take care of the rest." Everyone left to take care of their assigned jobs.

"Cherie, you're something else. Sometimes I think I don't deserve you," Remy picked Molly up, spinning her around.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but we're getting close," Molly smiled, "Meanwhile, we're going to have to hide you somewhere so he doesn't get suspicious, and I know the perfect place, but that comes later."

Remy was still a little worried, but he knew his life was in good hands.

* * *

"Baby I-Honey, what's wrong?" Remy went into Molly's room much later, only to find her laying on the bed, arms crossed over her chest.

~Uncomfortable! Uncomfortable! Annoyed! Uncomfortable!~ Molly's feeling were like a tornado, assaulting Remy.

"N-nothing. Really horrific cramps and an equally horrific migraine," Molly winced.

"You should've called me on comms, Sweetness," Remy walked over, climbing into the bed from the other side, hovering over her as he sat on the bed.

"No! You-ghh!-You've got enough to deal with right now!" Molly argued, wincing momentarily.

"No so much I can't be with you. Try to relax..." Remy carefully put his hands on her side, releasing enough charge from his hands to act as some kind of living heating pad.

"Oooookay," Molly blinked.

"Feels better though, right? We have a heating pads in the closet, but this seemed faster." Remy smiled gently.

"Yeah, much better," Molly said.

It lasted a few minutes until Remy stopped.  
"I'll go find you something for the miagraine, hang on." Remy kissed the side of her head.

He went downstairs, digging through the cupboards, only to find they were out of painkillers. Going out wasn't an option, and most of the kids were out in school or college. Ororo was away for the weekend with family, otherwise he'd ask her to go pick some up.

"Remy, do you need something?" Cecilia came into the kitchen.

"Just painkillers, but we're all out," Remy said.

"I see. Headache?"

"No, it's not for me. Molly's got the crimson curse going on, plus a bad miagraine," Remy explained. After living with a house full of women for so long, talking about periods and cramps had finally left him un-embarrassed. He couldn't speak for the other boys, however.

"Oh, okay. Let's go downstairs and I'll see what's available," Cecilia said.

A few minutes later they were downstairs and the woman was digging through cabinets and drawers. "...Ah, here it is! Give her two of these and keep the bottle. No more than six in twenty-four hours though!" Cecilia handed Remy a large white bottle of generic something-or-other.

"Will do. Merci, bon docteur," Remy bowed a little.

Back up in Molly's room, he gave her the pills with some water, explaining of Cecilia's help.

"I don't know, are you sure you don't have a little crush on her?" Molly smirked at him. For being usually so jealous, she didn't seem upset or angry.

"No, Angel," Remy smiled, "I only admire her. I mean, she isn't _unattractive_, but she isn't like you either. It must've taken her a lot to get herself through school and get all those degrees. I admire anyone who can put the work in to get an education like that. And, you know, she's really nice to me in a non-flirty way. I don't get that much from women, you know it firsthand." Remy appreciated anyone who could commit themselves to getting a higher education, since he'd dropped out in the middle of high school for his thieving "career".

"Okay. I just wanted to clear it up," Molly said, "Makes sense. I wasn't mad. Hey, I mean, it's not like you'd have a chance with her," Molly smiled, sitting up.

"What?! I would too!" Remy was surprised Molly would suggest such a thing.

"At her age? I don't think she's the cougar type," Molly laughed.

"Hmph. If I didn't have you, I could attract any woman, no matter the age," Remy countered, looking confident, "I have finesse, good looks, charm, a hot body-"

"You also have toilet paper stuck to your shoe," Molly pointed with a smirk, "Smooth, Casanova."

Remy ripped the hanging paper from his shoe, disintegrating it with his powers.  
"Anyway, you underestimate me, ma couer," Remy smiled, "But, I have you, so you get all that...and _more_."  
Remy kissed Molly, holding her face.

"...I still think no woman over thirty would have you," Molly choked out a laugh a moment.

"Quiet, you!" Remy said.  
That just made Remy kiss her more lovingly.

* * *

AN: I don't even know why I mention/throw in periods. I guess partly because they aren't used positively, if they're mentioned at all, in most media. (Not that using it here is very positive.) Plus it makes Molly more realistic and helps avoid the Mary Sue trope, even though we've clearly by now established Molly isn't a Mary Sue. (Mayyybe some other form of Sue, but I'd debate that.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

By the third day inside the house, Remy was already restless, so Jean suggested a double date to the movies. (It took them nearly an hour to actually pick a movie, since the four of them had varied tastes.) To Molly and Remy's disgust, they regretfully settled on a romantic comedy.

The kids came out of the movies, laughter and smiles, but the jovial moment wasn't meant to last. The boys were first out into the cold weather while the girls had hit up the ladies room.

Older Remy was across the street, casually leaning against the brick wall behind him. He nodded at Remy, making eye contact.

"I don't believe it. We have to go after him!" Remy said.

"We should wait for the girls," Scott advised.

"What's going on?" Molly came up beside Remy.

"He's back," Remy pointed across the street.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Molly yelped.

"Okay, Jean can catch up," Scott said, "Let's go."

They chased him into an alleyway. Only problem was, the alley quickly got a lot narrower, just enough for one person to fit.

"I got him-!" Scott put his arm up to reach his glasses, jabbing Molly right in the face with his elbow.

"Oww! Thanks a lot! That's super helpful!" Molly griped, face marked red, "Let me just-!" She tried going tiger, but the space was too tight. Not to mention how she fell forward mid-morph, giving Remy an unobstructed view of her backside. Perfect any other time, now not so much. Molly struggled to straighten back up, still morphing.

"NO!" The boys yelled at her.

"Sorry, but if the three of us can't fit, a tiger definitely isn't," Remy said, (Molly changed back), "Now, if I throw a card..." Surprisingly, Remy could reach into his coat pocket, pulling out a card.

"Don't!" Scott warned, "You're a good aim, but if it misses, the buildings will come down on top of us."

Remy groaned, frowning, un-charging the card.

"When you get your crap together, come find me then," Evil Remy smirked, running up the alley and using his staff as a pole-vault onto a high fire escape, then climbing up onto the roof. He was gone.

* * *

Before the end of the week, Molly's plan was quickly coming together.

"You can't be serious," Remy stared on in horror at the safe house, "I like them and all, but that doesn't mean I want to stay here for a few days. Why can't I just stay at a hotel?"

Molly's safe house was, of all things, the Brotherhood boarding house.

"It won't be that bad. A hotel is the last place you need to be staying at. The boys can protect you and I won't have to worry," Molly said, handing Remy a duffel bag, "I packed you some clothes, a few of your favorite books and some other stuff. I'll be back to get you Saturday."

"Thanks 'mom'. I'll be a good boy," Remy rolled his eyes as they walked up to the front door.

"You better be," Molly winked with a smirk, ringing the door belle.

"Hey, you made it over," Freddy greeted them, "We were afraid he was going to chicken out on us."

"He wasn't excited, but he knows it's for the best." Molly smirked.

"I'm standing right here," Remy said dryly.

"Make yourself comfortable, you're going to be here a while," Freddy pointed to the couch from the foyer.

"Yeah, yeah," Remy said, grumpy. He languidly collapsed onto the couch with crossed arms, not hiding his displeasure at being a house guest in the most dilapidated, forlorn, downright crummy house in the whole city. Heck, the whole world! Shacks had better paint and ventilation!

"Oh, he finally arrived," Wanda poked her head in from the hallway, "I'm going to make brownies, do you want some?"

"Sure," Remy's mood perked up a bit.

"Man, I wish I could stay for brownies, but I've gotta run. I'll call you later," Molly walked over, gave Remy a short-lived kiss and went back to the front door, "Oh. And don't let Pietro give you a hard time. You know how he gets. Freddy, keep the boys in line, okay?"

"Will do Molly," Freddy nodded, cheery.

With a sigh, Remy rolled his head back a moment, closing his eyes, intent on putting his packed belongings away at some point. This wasn't going to be an easy thing, but he'd endure it. It was better than being dead, anyway.

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET SLIME ON IT!" Pietro yelled at Todd from upstairs.

"You have to come get it, Speedy. Muhahahha-hnk!" *Splort* "Oops."

"TOAD!"

Okay, slightly better than being dead.

* * *

By evening, the boys had set him up with Lance's room while Lance had agreed to sleep on the couch for Remy's stay.  
Remy got up in the middle of the night for water, finding Toad up and around, sitting at the table.

"Can't sleep?" Remy asked.

"Nah. It happens sometimes," Toad admitted.

"Something bothering you, Toady?" Remy inquired. Toad just didn't seem the insomniac type, but really, who knew with him? The kid had been known to eat bugs and used to have the world's most horrific hygiene before he got his act together.

Toad was silent a few moments.  
"I don't know. You ever think there's more to life than just, like, the daily grind?"

Remy got his water, sitting at the table.  
"Sure. You just gotta be brave enough to take it. Go out, see the world."

"Right. We practically broke, yo, no rich like you guys," Toad sneered.

"Pfft. Rich. Not likely. The Professor's the one who's rich. We just live in the place and stuff," Remy said.  
Okay, Remy was above most peoples means and had extra to spend, but he wasn't fabulously wealthy. In some alternate universe, maybe, but not here. "Point is, money or not, you can get out of the rut. Rent a car, go on a road trip with Freddy or something. There's more to life than this shack in this po-dunk town. Bayville is great, but it's not L.A. or New York City. And don't forget to better yourself. Read, branch out your interests. You can do more, just have to try."

"Thanks man. Good talk." Todd smiled, satisfied, hopping back to bed.

Remy went back upstairs. He never would've thought he'd seen the day he'd be giving Toad life advice, but there it was.  
How unusual and strange his own life had become.

* * *

AN: Yes, I totally lifted the alley scene from Sailor Moon. (I'm a huge Sailor Moon fan, in case you didn't know.)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

An: Triggering abuse mentions at the end of this chapter!

* * *

By Saturday, Remy had his fill of staying with the boys and then some. (Besides, they only had one bathroom. Not the best accommodations.) He was ready to leave, practically running to Scott's car when Scott, Kurt, Molly and Jean came to pick him up.

"What? You don't want to hang out just a little more?" Scott teased.

"Just drive, One Eye," Remy grumbled.

"Yes, Master," Scott cackled, in one of his more evil moods.

"Okay, everything is set up. We're going to the Schwarma restaurant around noon," Molly said, "And you, angel face, are hanging back. Not a peep." Molly pointedly touched his nose.

"Anything to keep me alive," Remy said. He didn't want to be tazed or tortured in any way again. Ever. Once was far more than enough.

A few hours later, everyone was in their places at the schwarma restaurant. Molly, Kurt, Kitty, Remy and Jean were up inside the refurnished restaurants attic, ready to drop down through a slight hold hidden in the ceiling. Rogue was inside acting as both bait and the first line of defense. After a few minutes, 'Remy', (Scott in a holographic projection), came into the restaurant, sitting across from Rogue. The rest of the kids watched them make small talk. Molly had ordered Scott to do some brief, quick errands around town to get Older Remy's attention, but not be quickly caught. They had to make Older Remy aware of his target, but only be enticed and a little frustrated. Once he saw 'Remy' had dropped his guard and seemingly stopped for lunch, he'd go in for the kill again. And that's when they'd get the drop on him.

They all waited.

And waited.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life," Kurt said.

"Shh!" Molly hushed him, "Silence. He can't know we're up here."

It was almost fifteen minutes of waiting before the door flew open and Older Remy came in dramatically, his trench coat billowing behind him in the crisp winter wind. "I've found you at last!"

Rogue and 'Remy' jumped up, ready for anything.

"You've found me, but you stil can't catch me," 'Remy' smirked.

"Don't do anything stupid," Rogue said, "Let me handle this," She whipped out a small dart gun from inside her coat, but she was just a little too slow. Older Remy rushed them both, knocking her over into a heap and clutching 'Remy' around the shoulders, pushing him against the far wall.

"Finally. You die sl-" Older Remy stopped, "You're not him."

"Of course I am," 'Remy' argued, "There's only one Remy LeBeau in this universe, and that's me, jerk!"

"No. No." Older Remy said, dropping the boy, "This is all wrong."

The rest of the team dropped down from the ceiling.  
"Jean!" Molly ordered.

With a wave of her hand, Jean sent Older Remy up against the wall. He was stock still, staring at the team with pure hatred in his eyes.

"We're going to talk and you're going to listen," Molly went over to him, "You've been a real headache lately, but that's okay. You had a lot of bad things happen to you, didn't you?"

"Molly, don't go near him," Remy was aghast. Was she crazy? This wasn't a good idea! It was certainly not part of their original plan, which had fallen apart already.

"I got this. Trust me," Molly turned her head to look back at her Remy. The look in her eyes was kind and forgiving.  
Love and hope for everything alive. Patience for this man who, apparently to Molly, was just a poor tortured soul who'd ended up on a bad path.

Molly turned back to Older Remy. "Well?"

"Worse than bad. What do you care, child? I could kill you all where you stand," Older Remy said.

"Yeah, I figured that. I figured out a lot of other stuff too, thinking it over since day one. Why only go after Remy?  
You didn't try to kill anyone else, just Remy. Not me, not Cyclops, not Rogue." Molly said. Remy didn't miss the flash in older Remy's eyes at Rogue's name. There was something there. Love?

No...yes...? Monsters didn't feel love. But, hey, he hadn't always been a monster either. Remy had thought himself a monster once too, and look how he'd changed.

"I told Remy before. I'm trying to stop-" Older Remy said.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop the end of the world and you like killing," Molly rolled her hand around, nose wrinkling with that classic eye-roll, "Point is though, you assumed everything wrongly. Our Remy's been doing good. Always had control over his powers. So you just took it upon yourself to be judge, jury and excecutioner to your alternate selves that probably didn't deserve it. Just because you destroyed your world-and the woman you loved-doesn't mean that's they way it'll always play out in every universe. Am I right?  
You had a Rogue?"

"...Yes," Older Remy hung his head, "I see her face even now. But that doesn't change anything. You don't know for sure that this world won't go up in smoke because _he_ is a ticking time bomb."

Molly simply shook her head with that eternally optimistic smile. "Now, that's the difference between us. You gave up on hope a long time ago. Me? I know everything will be okay."

"How can you know? The future is uncertain!" Older Remys eyes were wide, either from fear or realization.

"Simple," Molly said, getting closer to him, "Faith. You live life scared of the future, always second guessing, or you take a leap of faith and dive right into it, come what may." She snapped a power inhibitor on his wrist, touching his cheek. "You can be better.  
Killer or not, we can make you better. Tomorrow is a fresh start."

Older Remy's eyes rolled back and shut, his head hanging. Jean had put him to sleep. They loaded him up into the X-van, to be shipped to Shield's maximum security for an extended stay and some good ol' rehab. Remy took the van ride home to marvel over Molly's ingenuity, intelligence and great forgiveness in others. Willing to give everyone a second chance. She was really one in a million.

They soon sat on the couch in one of the rec rooms back at home, discussing it.

"I don't understand how you put it all together like that. And how you even wanted to forgive him after everything that happened," Remy said.

"I don't know. I figure at the end of the day, love fuels almost everything. It's usually how families are made and babies are born. It can build people up or tear them apart. Seeing as you're the romantic and always were a lady killer, it made perfect sense that maybe he had a great love at one time and losing her-and destroying earth-made him crack. I just hope he's not too far gone and we can bring him back from the brink. Maybe he can start over. He did a lot of bad, but you did too before. I always remember that. If you hadn't changed, we wouldn't be together now." Molly smiled a little, gripping Remys hand.

"Molly, I don't know what to say. Your heart is so big, so willing for second chances. I wonder, you could probably forgive the most evil person and still go on walking in pure light, all the time. You're like mercy incarnate sometimes," Remy held her face with his free hand.

"Hey now, even I have my limits," Molly made an annoyed face, "Animal abusers, people hurting kids and beating on women, they're all at the top of the list. It's just, you know, he was like you once. There's good in him, somewhere. He just needs another chance to start over. He didn't see all his options before and just killed blindly. There's always a better way. Always."

"To be sure," Remy said, kissing Molly briefly, "Now, why don't we put all this behind us and go downstairs. Lunch is waiting."


End file.
